narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chunin Exam Final!
Early Morning Akane yawned as she walked down the stairs, her hair a mess but otherwise ready to start her day. She, Yuri and Kaiya had arranged to meet outside the Tenno household to journey to the finals. "And how's my soon-to-be Chunin this morning?" It was Michiyo's cheery voice that greeted her, and her figure that stood at the bottom of the stairwell. Being the early bird that she was, she was already dressed appropriately and waiting for the young girl. Her arms were folded across her chest, and a enthusiastic smile decorated her countenance. Akane smiled weakly as Yuri same down the stairs looking, if possible, worse than Akane. "Don't jinx it, Onee-chan." Akane said as she sat down at the table. Michiyo laughed in amusement. "Sorry, Imouto. It's just a word of encouragement." She walked immediately out the door to the kitchen. "I'll just get out the plates... be right back." Without another word, she had disappeared into the kitchen door. Yuri started to comb Akane's hair back, yawning. "When will Kai be here?" "I have no idea." Akane replied drowsily. It was only a few minutes until Michiyo had came back - with the food they had all desired. With a lean and slide of her hand, she set the plates down in front of them. Then, she disappeared once again in order to get more. Yuri sat down in front of a plate and began to eat, while Akane wolfed her food down. Michiyo appeared once more, carrying the final plates that would mark her and her father's presence upon setting (and the arrival of himself, of course). She set one plate down, then sat in one of the chairs before setting her own down. "But, really, Akane. Do good out there. I ain't wishin' you good luck just for you to get yer butt kicked!" Akane laughed. "You and Tou-san'll be there right?" She asked, not bothering to mask the hopefulness in her voice. "Darn right we will! We'll be rootin' for ya, too!" Michiyo answered, smirking as she herself to eat. "That goes for your third 'mate, too." Akane grinned. "Thanks, Onee-chan." She said as Ahatake entered the room. "I want you two to see me win!" Ahatake smiled, closing his eyes as he took a sip of tea. "Don't be too confident." "Yeah... wouldn't want you getting a big ego, eh?" Michiyo agreed. "Besides aren't you fighting that black man who uses Thunder Release?" Yuri asked. "He might break you." Akane's eye twitched. "I feel real confident now." She said sarcastically. "Eh? Who now?" Michiyo raised an eyebrow, frowning a bit at Yuri's words. "I forget his name." Akane said, setting her fork down. "Began with an "S" I think." "Oh. And he possesses Lightning Release?" "Yeah." Yuri replied. "Kaiya's late isn't she?" Michiyo shrugged. "Don't ask me." She dismissed, in a display of indifference and slight boredom. "I don't keep track of her." "We should." Akane grumbled. "It's been weeks and she only pops up once a week." "Maybe she's busy? Not everyone can be so easily free from the chores of everyday life..." "Still makes me sad." Akane replied. If anything, there was nothing but exasperation on Michiyo's face. "Wow..." She muttered. "That's a stupid thing to say. Your friend could have forgotten where you would meet, or where you would meet in the first place. Heck, she could be--" However, she was immediately cut off by the sound of a gentle knocking on the door, followed by a feminine and familiar voice. "Hello? Anyone home?" Akane's eyes immediately lit up. "Kaiya's here!" She said and she ran to the door, opening it immediately. "Kaiya!!" "I've been waiting for half an hour, hoping you'd come out..." Kaiya stated, putting a hand to the side of her head. "I didn't know you'd be..." She peeked over Akane's shoulder in order to gaze upon the food. "...eating breakfast at this time..." Akane wrapped Kaiya in a tight hug. "Why were you out here for half and hour??" She said. "You could have knocked." "Like I said, I thought you'd come out soon, so I decided to wait." Akane sighed. "Well since you're here, guess we should get going. Yuri c'mon!" Yuri pushed out of her chair. "Seems like it is time to go. I will see you guys at the ring then." She said, as she walked out the door. "See ya later, Tenno-sama, Michiyo-san!" Kaiya said to the two older Tenno, emphasizing this with a wave. Smiling, Michiyo couldn't help but give a wave of her own before she saw the elder teammate shut the door. Ahatake waved back as well, before turning to his meal. Finals Akane walked cheerfully with her arm around Kaiya. "You really oughtta visit more often!" She complained. Kaiya winced at the complaining tone in her teammate's voice, despite the comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry, Akane..." She said, slightly meek. "But, I can never find the time to do so." Akane sulked. "But Yuri and I missed you alot!!" Yuri sighed. "She's right, but I didn't whine about it." "Sorry..." Kaiya said again. "It's alright." Akane said, placing her face close to Kaiya's. "S'long as neither of us ends up in the infirmary, we'll have plenty of time to spend together today." "Yeah..." At their close proximity, Kaiya stumbled a bit, careful not to let Akane fall incidentally. "Careful now..." She chided gently. "We still have to get there." Akane laughed. "How far is it?" "Not sure. Yuri?" "Not much farther." Yuri replied. "It's a huge stadium near the edge of the village, which is where we live anyway. We only have about 5 minutes 'till we get there." Spurred on by the news, Kaiya almost caused Akane to stumble with the sudden jerking movement she made. "That's good, then! A short walk!" She exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands together. Akane grinned. "I can't wait to use my new technique!" She said, forming a fist with he free hand. "New technique?" That caused Kaiya took look over at Akane with surprise. "What is it?" "I can't tell you!" Akane exclaimed. "I'm fighting you in the tournament!" Kaiya put on a rather pouting look. "Aiya... that's a shame." She muttered. "But I guess there's no helping it. Though, I hope I get to see it in our fight." Akane had to look away from Kaiya's face, otherwise she would have given in and told Kaiya her new move. "Don't worry, it;ll be worth your while." Yuri grinned as a looming black domed building came into view. "Finally..." Kaiya allowed a smile to once again don her face. "The final furlong, Akane, Yuri. Let's not disappoint." She encouraged. "I'm not in the finals." Yuri reminded her "Oh. My mistake." Yuri sighed as the walked up to the exit. There we two doors. One labeled "Audience and the other Finalists. The choice was obvious. Without hesitation, Kaiya gripped the knob of the first door and started to push it open. She and Akane would head through to the door, while Yuri would split off and go through the audience door. She, along with millions of other people, would be watching the fights from below with the desire of entertainment. She hoped not to disappoint them. Before Akane and Kaiya could go through the door, Yuri kissed them both. She grinned. "For good luck." She said as she went through the audience door. All Kaiya could manage as a response was nod absent-mindedly, before pushing the door open completely and stepping inside. As they entered, their ears were greeted by a mass of screaming and cheering, and demands thrown in. The other finalists had already made it before them and were standing in the center of the arena. It was a chorus to Kaiya's ears. Her heart, gripped by the feeling of anxiety, began to beat faster to escape its clutches. Her legs slightly shook, but she did not allow herself to waver as she stepped to join the other finalists in the area. The smile never left her face, a sense of honor rushing through her. There was no fear, no dread of the battles up ahead. Thanks to those screams, there was only pride. Akane was grinning. She was finally here. "Hey where's the black guy?" She said, looking around. Snapping out of her trance, Kaiya looked around for the said man. But she didn't have to look long - he was standing in front of the crowd, arms folded across his chest, and his gaze off somewhere in the midst of the audience crowd. "You mean Seken?" She asked, raising a finger to point in his direction. "He's over there." Akane looked where Kaiya was pointing and sure enough, there was Seken, standing out like a sore thumb. "Should I talk to him?" "If you want to." Kaiya answered, shrugging lightly. "Though, I can't say how he would react." "Alright." Akane replied and pulled her arm from around Kaiya. She walked about behind Seken and hit him on the head. Instinctively, the man covered the back of his head upon the feeling of the blow. "Hey, c'mon!" He complained, turning around to face whoever hit him. "I know it's the finals, but we don't fight just ye--" However, he instantly stopped upon seeing the younger girl, closing one eye and putting on a wincing smile. "Oh, hey kid." He muttered. "How's it been?" "It's been good." Akane replied, her fist stinging. "What the hell is his skull made of?" She winced for a moment. "I've been training. I'm gonna kick some serious ass here!" She said grinning. "I bet you will." Seken said, folding his arms across his chest. "But everyone else's gonna be aiming for the same thing, obviously." "Yeah. But you, the spitballer you're teamed up with, Kaiya and I are like the only ones with real power I think." Seken raised and wagged a finger at her. "You think. But I'd be careful. There's many more than the four of us who's strong. Don't count your chickens before they hatch." He warned. "True." Akane said. "My father always said-" But the rest of her sentence was lost as the proctor called for order and Akane moved to stand next to Kaiya. "Alright, it's time to begin the Finals of this years Chunin Exam!" The Proctor called out to the competitors and the audience. "This will take place in tournament match format, with the winner progressing up and the loser being eliminated. If all the contestants would please head towards the stands, as we choose which of you will battle first." Immediately, Seken stepped forward. He unfolded his arms, allowing them to rest at his side. His fists clenched, and a small smile decorated his face. He was clearly nervous - but he was also excited. He looked over at his partner Hokori, who had his own arms folded across his chest. He too looked quite confident, almost as if he was sure to win his match. Kaiya wasted no time in following suit. Akane followed as well, hoping she'd be the first to battle. The proctor cleared his throat. "Alright! Battle No. 1! Kenbutsu Seken vs Urameshi Nagi!" Up last the first time, up first the last time. How humorous. Seken grinned to himself, sliding his hands into his pockets. His eyes searched around, looking for any trace of moment at the proctor's voice to see who his opponent was. A young man with blond hair and horn-rimmed glasses stood up and jumped from the stands to the arena. "So there he is..." Seken thought, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest as he strolled over to the said arena. His eyes furrowed slightly as he eyed Nagi. "Kinda looks like a geek... but, then again, looks aren't everything." With a few more steps, he was standing a distance in front of his opponent, one fist enclosed into his other hand. The proctor cleared his throat again. "This will be an all out match with no time limit. When you're ready...begin!" Seken acted first. Like a cowboy quick-drawing his pistol, he whipped out three kunai, one in one hand, and two between the other hand's fingers. Imbuing them with his own chakra, he threw them at Nagi with fluid, but jerky motions. The man's eyes widened, and he ducked, the kunai passing over his head. He quickly pulled out a scroll, and opened it quickly. The moment he did, bladed weapons of various kinds were spewed at Seken like missiles. Seken's eyes made sure to take in every single movement that was made, from the movement of his arms to the scroll itself. Therefore, he was able to think quickly before the attack could land on him. Without hesitation, he clasped his hands together and jumped out of the way. But after that, his focus was not on Nagi anymore. ZZZAAAAAP! The kunai that had supposedly whizzed behind the man had actually stopped out of his vision range. Upon Seken's dodge, they had glowed a bright blue before unleashing several thin bolts of electricity upon Nagi. Seken watched the scene, putting on a toothy and cocky grin. Nagi eyes shut in pain as he was electrocuted but the pain did not last long and he was back on his feet. "Don't take me too lightly." He hissed and and drew a kunai. He chucked it at Seken but it fell to the ground inches in front of him. It looked as if Nagi had missed but then a sizzling sound was heard. The kunai was an explosive. BOOM! Thank God the decomposition of the tag was slow. The time that it took allowed the dark-skinned man to leap out of the way before it could consume him in the explosion, wincing at the heat that singed his skin ever so slightly. Nagi quickly formed hand seals. He opened his mouth and expelled a mass of water the flooded the entire field. Seken couldn't move in time to keep himself from being enveloped by the wave, its currents submerging him under. His eyes widened, ignoring the irritating invasion of the waters. His breath cut off, he changed his body position and climbed upwards, clawing his way back up to the surface. Akane sighed. "That Nagi has no consideration for others. I can't fight in water!" Nagi formed seals and a gigantic shark shot at Seken, its jaws opened wide. Just inches away from the surface! Then, Seken heard the ferocious roar of the water beast, craning his head to look on with widened eyes. "No!" He thought, fear instilling itself into him for a moment. It was that same fear that allowed him to climb with haste out of the water, using his chakra to support himself to gain a boost in the jumping. He was barely able to save himself from the shark's hungry jaws. The shark, due to Seken's jump, has missed it's target and crashed into the wall on the other side of the arena, becoming still water once again. Nagi quickly began to form seals again, moving his hands as fast as possible. Seken, meanwhile, had landed partially on all fours, his hands clutching the water that he stood on. Shifting himself, he summoned his power to his body once more. He could feel the electricity flowing through him, forming his Lightning Release Armor once more. Then, he glowed a bright blue... "HRAAAH!" Without any hesitation, he poured the electric power into the waters. Enhanced by the sea around them, the electric currents spread rapidly, threatening to electrocute anything in their path. Nagi immediately ceased forming seals and jumped back quickly, landing on the wall of the arena. "Shit!" Standing up, Seken stood for a moment, giving Nagi a slight glare. The electricity around his body was magnified by the waters surrounding him, giving his armor a deadlier appearance. Only a few seconds passed, before he charged at Nagi, feet running across the waters. Nagi jumped off the wall and into the air. He quickly formed seals again and expelled a massive amount of flame. However the flames didn't hit Seken, but the waters themselves, creating a large column of steam which obscured Nagi as he landed on the water. Immediately, Seken stopped in his tracks, eyes darting around for his opponent. He turned his body every which way, frantically searching for the hidden man. "W...where'd he go?" He thought, peering for even the slightest part of Nagi's body. The water however, began to move and rise up. It broke the steam, revealing Nagi, but the water had done what he had wished. It had taken the shape of a menacing dragon constructed entirely out of water. The dragon gave a might roar and sped towards Seken. Seken scowled. More water? Hadn't he learned his lesson already? Forming his own hand seals, he thrust a hand out to unleash a beast of his own - the Lightning Hound, its size magnified to rival the dangerous dragon that sought to crush him. With its own roar, it charged the beast head-on. Nagi's eyes widened. He had never before seen such a huge lightning hound before. The hound and dragon collided with the electricity melding slightly into the water dragon and using it as a path to travel back to Nagi. The moment it collided with him, he let out a hair raising scream of pain, and collapsed, smoking slightly, into the water. "Match No. 1 Victor! Seken!" The proctor cried as the medic-nin came to fetch Nagi. "We will have a short 10 minute intermission as the water is drained from the arena." Seken sighed in relief, the armor that had surrounded him dissipated, and so did his hound. Standing straight, he made his way to the stands - where a shocked Hokori was staring at him, eyes widened. At this, the dark-skinned man gave a small shrug, along with a sheepish smile. "What?" "Dude..." was all that Hokori muttered. "That was..." He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say anything for a moment, before finally exclaiming, "Kami, Seken, you were a friggin' terror!" Seken smirked out of pride. "Gee, thanks." He replied, sitting back down and looking at himself. "Though, I'm a little wet now..." "Great Job, Seken." Akane said grinning. "I think you killed the poor guy though." "Hey, he was asking for it!" Seken defended himself. "That shark would've snapped me in two!" He folded his arms across his chest in a huff. "I doubt it!" Akane replied laughing. "My hand still hurts from punching you in the head. I'm pretty sure you're made of diamond or something." "...you punched me that hard?" Seken cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "Where you trying to knock me out?" "Maybe." Akane replied shiftily. "Would have gotten rid of some of the competition." A bit of anger flickered through Seken's eyes at that statement, and he had to restrain the urge to clench his fist at the moment. But he said nothing, turning his gaze away from the girl. The stands were quiet as the water was drained. Finally the proctor called out the names of the next two opponents. The battle was short lived and ended in a draw, with both fighters being carted off to the infirmary. Akane yawned. "That was pathetic." "I think you were right, Akane-chan..." Seken mused, watching the two fighters being escorted out. "Not much interesting fights have been going on since my own..." "I'm always right." Akane said grinning. The proctor yelled up into the stands. "Match No. 3! Tenno Akane vs Kaiya!" "That's us." Kaiya commented, smiling in mild excitement. Promptly, she stood up from the chair, leaned over, and jumped the railing to land down to the ground below. Akane sighed and followed her. She landed rather gracefully and straightened herself up. The proctor cleared his throat. "Ready? Begin!" Lovers Battle Akane took a stance. "I'm ready when you are." Kaiya took her own stance, looking more on the defensive than on the offensive. "I'm ready." She confirmed to her opponent. "Let's begin." Akane charged at Kaiya and threw a punch at her face. Meanwhile, up in the stands, Ahatake and Michiyo had arrived in time to watch Akane's match. They had taken seats next to Yuri. Michiyo's eyes immediately caught Kaiya's opposite arm effectively blocking the fist, then with a fluid and wasteless movement, raised her opposing leg up in order to swing into Akane's side. "Seems we're right on time..." She commented, grinning as she took her seat. Akane jumped up, effectively dodging the kick and jerked her fist out of Kaiya's grip. Akane jumped back and made a quick intake of air. She expelled many small bullets of fire at Kaiya. With movement of a swift samurai, Kaiya rushed head-long at her opponent. With footwork the grace of a cheetah, she evaded every single bullet that had been shot towards her. Akane grinned. "Nice moves, Kaiya." She said, drawing her sword. "You shouldn't speak so calmly..." Before she had even brought the blade out halfway, Kaiya had closed the distance between her and Akane with ease thanks to the sudden relax of her opponent's attacks. "...when we're this close!" She finished, lunging the blade past her opponent's and straight towards the flesh. Akane reacted instinctively, using her sheath as a shield against the attack. The oncoming blade pierced the sheath, and the tip of Kaiya's blade connected with the flat side of Akane's. "She used her sheathed sword to defend herself? Clever..." Kaiya thought observingly, pulling back in order to unleash another strike against Akane's person. The moment Kaiya pulled back however, Akane used that as her chance to gain some distance and she succeeded in fully drawing her sword. She charged at Kaiya, and raised her sword. The moment she got within striking distance, she swung it down. Raising her own blade in order to block the attack, Kaiya reached behind her back for a moment before yanking out the hunting knife that had been sheathed there. While one hand held the hilt of her sword, the other swung the dagger in a horizontal strike. "Nearly forgot about that!" Akane scowled, and she swung her sheath down to meet the knife. Now both girls hands were tied, each holding and instrument that the other had blocked. The lock wouldn't remain secure; raising one foot up, Kaiya pushed Akane back, roughly but not enough force and speed to be considered an actual kick. In a surprise move, she discarded her weapons to the ground, but flipped through one hand seal - Snake. Taking in a deep breath, she expelled a massive amount of water from her mouth.